User blog:Cinnabar The Evil Gem Chemist 55555555555555555550/Wildoneshelper messed up all the level difficulties.
If you have checked the level templates recently, you will notice a lot of violet, red and even black levels. Levels that weren't there before. Wildoneshelper came on in the dead of night when I was asleep and changed the difficulty of over 50 levels to hard and very hard, and even insanely hard. Levels that shouldn't even be anywhere near hard have been labelled very hard. This was done without my permission and with no discussion. I was very sad to wake up and find this. I thought I trusted Wildoneshelper. The balance of difficulties which I spent countless hours maintaining has just been tipped right over. And not only that, he has removed the difficulty from the template. We basically cannot change it. Insanely selfish if you ask me. Changed Levels Level 17 - I downgraded to considerably easy as I feel that level is not medium material at all. This has since been reverted. Level 30 - We AGREED to keep the difficulty on hard. Oh look. Wildones put it back to very hard. Level 39 - We reached a stable difficulty of medium. Oh look. Considerably hard. Level 65 - This level has been on hard for a while now. So why is it now very hard? Wildones of course. Level 70 - I have explained umpteen times now why this shouldn't be insanely hard/ It obviously hasn't sunk in. Level 76 - Upgraded with no consent whatsoever to considerably hard. Level 79 - Had a huge nerf and became medium. Magically, it has been reverted back to hard. Level 85 - Considerably hard!? Nuts to that! Now Wildones is just getting crazy abusing the difficulties. Level 91 - Another stable difficulty reached and changed. Level 99 - Where's the consent!? Level 100 - I've explained on 23 occasions why this shouldn't be hard. Wildones won't get the message. Level 105 - We agreed to keep this at considerably hard. So why is it now rated hard when it isn't even that hard? Level 110 - Again, we were at a stable difficulty of medium. But instead of compromising at putting considerably hard, nope, he's upgraded it 2 difficulties straight to hard. Level 123 - We AGREED considerably hard. Now it's hard. Level 133 - Another stable difficulty upset. Magically went from considerably hard to hard. Level 139 - Another undiscussed upgrade, but it's only from very easy to easy so I'm not too fussed. Level 153 - Hard!? I swear last night it was considerably hard. Level 165 - Another highly disputed level which was put onto very hard whilst I was asleep. Nice one Wildones. Level 183 - Why DOWNGRADE this level!? It is hard on Facebook! Level 277 - We AGREED considerably hard. So why is it now rated hard? Level 295 - What is your problem wildones!? Level 319 - Urm this was downgraded for a reason. So why revert the edit? Level 325 - INSANELY FRICKEN HARD!? What are you smoking wildones? You haven't even PLAYED this level yet. Hows about you PLAY a level before slapping insanely hard on it? Level 349 - Why upgrade? Medium was good enough! Level 376 - This was downgraded for a fricking REASON. Level 377 - Another classic case of insanely hard abuse brought to you by Wildones. Level 382 - Where did very hard come from!? We agreed hard! Level 385 - This level isn't even hard... Level 389 - Not hard enough for hard. PLAY the fricking levels. Don't just get the difficulty from how many views skillgaming has. Level 392 - Likewise with 389. Level 394 - Whilst I got stuck here, I was just unlucky. Most people don't get stuck here. Hard is fine. Level 399 - VERY FRICKING HARD!? PLAY THE GODDAMN LEVELS BEFORE RATING THEM!!! I did this on my first try! I really do think Wildones was drunk whilst rating some of these. Many many more have been changed and I am noticing them all the time. I feel betrayed that a trusted member of Candy Crush Saga wiki would do this. Some of these nonsensical changes have thankfully been reverted already. For example, Delicious drifts has like five hard levels, there's now only 2 and level 365 has thankfully been reverted back to considerably hard. But for this action, there will be repocussions. Many more levels will be locked. The Levels template will now be made admin-only. He should have discussed this through with me before changing 50 level difficulties. But what gets me is the insanely hard abuse and changing levels with an agreed stable difficulty. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs